


Love at First Pidgey

by TheWritingWeirdo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingWeirdo/pseuds/TheWritingWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon Go AU. Piper and Annabeth meet while searching for Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Pidgey

Piper.

"You look good!" I said to myself, looking in the mirror. 

I 'cosplayed' as my own Pokémon Go character. And boy, did I look good! Today was my day off and I was going out catching some Pokémon and destroy some gyms! With my army of... Pidgeys! Oh, and my Bulbasaur. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, decided that I looked good enough and left.

"Jason, I'm leaving!"

Jason was my housemate, he was a tall dude. Usually he weared a pair of purple glasses and his blonde hair was a mess around his face. I guessed he didn't bother styling after getting out of bed. He used to have a crush on me, or he still has, I'm not sure. He stopped asking after I politely declined four times. The last time I told him I was a lesbian, I'm sure that did the trick. I chuckled to myself. There were a lot of people that would date him, he was quite handsome you know. Well, of what society always told me what was a good looking boy. Maybe Nico di Angelo, a boy that didn't live far away from us, would be into him. Jason seemed to like him at least.

I walked over the road towards one of my favourite places. The park! Like usual there were lots of people, I recognised most of them. Maybe, I had a problem and came here way too often. I opened my Pokémon Go app. In this park were a few Pokéstops and I decided to visit those first. When I got to the last one I caught a Deerling, a Clefairy and some Rattatas. I also got enough Pidgey's to let one of them evolve into Pidgeotto and still have 6 other Pidgey's left.

I turned the Pokéstop sign and collected some pokéballs. Then my eye caught a blonde girl looking down at her phone with a frown on her face. She surely wasn't catching any good Poké's. Not my problem. I looked around, quite some people were here, maybe I should go visit my special spot. It was an open place near a river. It lays deep in the forest, it's hard to get to, but totally worth it, since it's really beautiful, and sometimes there are rare Pokémon. When I was younger I used to visit it with my dad, but lately he's too busy to even talk to me for five minutes. Before Pokémon Go, I always took my Nintendo DS. I would sit on a rock or with my feet in the water, or just walk around. I'd listen to the birds and the streaming water.

When I arrived at my special spot no one was there, like usual. I inhaled the fresh air and sat down at the water. Then I opened my app again. A Magikarp, Goldeen and Weedle were around. I decided to catch the Goldeen first. After a while of catching Pokémon, laying in the grass or walking around I heard a noise in the bushes.

That's weird. No one is ever here.

I decided to investigate, but at that moment the blonde girl I saw at the park earlier walked into the open field. I sighed.

So that's what I heard.

I decided not to pay much attention. I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I looked at the screen, then I looked at the girl, her eyebrows here lifted up and she smiled brightly. She'd seen it too, I was quite sure. After 5 tries I caught it. A Dratini. CP 415. I closed my eyes. Then I just yelled.

"Yes! YES!! Thank you God! Thank you Jesus! Thank you! Thank you!!"

"Are you okay?"

The blonde girl spoke to me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I just caught a Dratini, I'm amazing!"

She laughed softly.

"There?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I saw it was close, but really just a few metres?"

She walked over where I stood by the lake. After a few moments I heard her say 'Aw yeah!' under her breath. Then she walked back to me.

"I'm Annabeth."

Annabeth, what a cute name. For a cute girl. She was cute, no denying in that.

"Piper."

"Nice meeting you, Piper."

"What team?" I joked.

"Mystic. What about you?"

"Instinct."

She smiled. A weird silence kicked in.

"Well, at least you're not Valor, huh."

She broke the awkward silence.

"I'll be going home, but maybe we could see each other again?" I suggested. 

She said she thought it was a good idea.

"How about next Friday?"

"If you're not here I'll find you." She threatened. 

I went home. Wow, I've only talked to her for about a minute, but I thought she was cute. Her curly hair was tied back into a messy bun, she looked like a trainer from Pokémon Black, and tied on her backpack was a yankees baseball cap. She sure was something. I was looking forward to seeing her Friday.

When I got home Jason was sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Hey Pipes, had fun? Caught any good Pokemon?"

"Or ladies?" He added with a wink.

I smiled and went to get a beer from the fridge. I showed one bottle to him as to question, want one? He shook his head and lifted up a glass of water. Oh boy, he was doing the 'healthy' again. How long would it last now, a month? Maybe 3 weeks? I sat down next to him and opened my beer.

"I did have fun. Look!"

I opened my Pokémon Go app to show him the Dratini I caught.

"Proud of you."

"That's not all! I also met a girl."

He smirked and asked me to tell him more.

"Well, she has blonde, curly hair. She's really cute."

"That's all?"

I shook my head.

"No, no, her name is Annabeth, and she's team Mystic."

Jason almost spat out his healthy water.

"She's what!?"

"Mystic."

I knew Jason was team Valor.

"She's never coming into this house."

"Jason..?"

He looked me dramatically in the eyes.

"No."

∆

Annabeth.

Today. Today was the day I would see the girl from the forest again. The Dratini girl. Piper. And I was ready, kind of. She was so cute I don't think I'll have the courage to say anything to her. I would love to get to know her better. Maybe I should just take her on a date. Wait. Maybe she isn't into girls? A friend date? Yeah, I could always say that if she isn't.

Good job Annabeth. You always have a plan. Truly team Mystic.

Team Mystic. Piper is team Instinct. Well I guess I should just live with it. It's not like she's Valor. Unlike a certain housemate. Percy, my friend, and rival. We've been friends for a long time, but sometimes, when they choose Valor, you just have to end friendships, you know.

"Hey Perce,"

I said while walking into the kitchen. He was making a sandwich.

"I'm going out."

He turned around to look at me.

"Going to see the Dratini girl again?"

I nodded. He took a bite from his sandwich. I was sure he said 'good', but I couldn't understand it well, since he was eating.

"Well, goodbye."

He just waved. I walked through the door and went down several stairs to get to the bottom of the flat. After multiple 'beautiful day, huh?' And 'hello Annabeth.''s I arrived at the very real, very soft grass. I opened my Pokemon Go app to see if there were any around. Just a Pidgey. I caught it with ease and looked at all my Pokémon. My favourite was the Dratini that I evolved into Dragonair. I had named it Piper, after the girl that I got the hint from.

"Let's go."

I said to myself. On my way to Piper I spun around some Pokéstops. Received lots of Pokéballs, some potions and three eggs. When I arrived at the open place, Piper was already there. She was sitting next to the lake with her feet in the water. Her phone was in her hand and I was quite sure she was trying to catch a Goldeen.

"Need some help with that?"

She turned to look at me. Then she threw one ball and instantly caught it.

"No. I do not."

I took a hand through my hair and smiled. She looked beautiful today. Well, she wore the same clothes as the last time I saw her, but she looked more beautiful somehow.

"What are we catching today?"

She went to sit down on a rock a little bit away from the river, and put on her socks and shoes. After she dried her feet, of course. Then she walked over to me.

"Let's wreck some Valor gyms!"

We high-fived. Oh and trust me, we did wreck some Valor gyms. Strolling through the city felt so nice with her by my side. We joked and laughed and I'm sure she had as much a fun time as me. At the end we went back to the open place in the forest. We sat down on the rocks.

"Ehm, Piper?"

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

I had to do it. I had to ask her.

"Would you like to, maybe, sometime, because I had a lot of fun today, and you're really nice, would you, maybe, goonadatewithme?"

She softly giggled.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't understand that last part."

I felt myself blushing. I looked down and scratched my neck.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at 7? Or is that too soon?"

"I understand if you don't want t- what?"

I looked up to meet her gaze. Did she just say yes, or did I dream this? Was I going on a date with Piper?

"Yeah? Tomorrow at 7?" She asked again.

"Y-yeah, okay. Okay!"

She laughed softly.

"I'm going now."

Then she kissed my cheek and left. Woah, tomorrow evening. Tomorrow. Tomorrow!? I had to get home and prepare. I didn't even know where she lived! At least I got her number, so I could ask.

The next day I showered and dressed up in my best clothes. Not too formal, but definitely thought through. This morning I texted her to ask where she lived. When I arrived at her apartment, I rang the doorbell. A young blonde boy answered the door.

"You must be Annabeth! Why don't you come in, Piper is almost ready."

He seemed nice, so I followed him inside. He kept on rambling about many different things. His name was Jason and he has been Piper's friend for many years. When he was talking about showing me photographs of them as children Piper came into the room.

"Jason! Can you really not stop talking? Let Annabeth catch her breath for at least a second."

I laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it Piper, I love hearing about your childhood."

Actually we were still children, but I just had to say it. In other news, Piper looked just absolutely gorgeous. It looked like she wore a suit, but they were actually just normal day clothing. A black jeans, a soft blue-ish button up, her black Converse shoes, and to finish it, a cute bow-tie with stars on it.

"Stop staring, let's go."

I nodded slowly and walked after her out of the apartment.

"Have fun! Use protection!"

"We won't!" Piper yelled back to Jason.

"Your fault if you get some scary STD!"

Piper and I both laughed at that.

I took her to one of my favourite restaurants, not McDonalds. Percy and I went here sometimes when we had enough money left. Frank's Fish and Other Meals!

"I'm vegetarian." Piper softly said, when she saw the restaurant.

"Don't worry. They serve meals without meat too! See-"

I pointed at the name board.

"And Other Meals!"

She seemed satisfied with that, because she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

The meal went great! We talked, laughed, ate great food, and she even wanted a second date! After our dinner we went to the park and sat on a bench for a bit.

"I had fun."

I nodded.

"Me too."

She looked at me, and she smiled. 

"Wanna look for some Pokémon?"

I smiled, what a dork.

"Yeah."

She opened her Pokémon Go app.

"Look a Pidgey! Wait I'll catch it."

I couldn't see what was on her screen but she was catching a lot of pidgeys, at least, that's how long it took. After a while she shoved her phone in my face. I looked on the screen. On the screen was her Pokémon collection. She named a few Pidgeys. It read: 'May I kiss you?' I laughed. 

"I'm sorry..."

She took her phone away from my face. I shook my head.

"No don't be, you can. I just thought it was funny, and kind of cute."

She looked down at her phone, then locked it.

"I can..?"

I placed my hand on her cheek and slowly turned her face to me.

"Yeah."

She smiled and then, then she kissed me.


End file.
